Tagarath
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Mayor (crownar) and council | rulertype = Crownar | ruler = Orth Haelen | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Tagarath was a village in far eastern Tethyr circa the Year of Deep Water Drifting, 1480 DR. Geography This village was located on the Tethir Road between Riatavin and the Vilhon Reach at the ford across the Shining Stream. The river was the traditional boundary between County Valashar and County Morninggold. The gnome village of Elbencort was also located at this spot, circa the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR. It is unknown if they coexisted at the same time or if Tagarath supplanted Elbencort. It is possible they were on opposite sides of the river. Government Tagarath was ruled by a crownar (the equivalent of a mayor) and a council of local merchants. As of 1480 DR, the crownar was Orth Haelen and the council had eight members. However, throughout the 1470s, Orth's daughter Alaya had assumed control of the day-to-day responsibilities of the crownar because her father was aging and in poor health. Laws were enforced by the Riders, a small local police force, and the crownar employed a dozen or so "watchers" (spies) and agents. Being a very small town, the watchers were seven elderly and nosy women and the agents were Alaya's two younger sisters and her three suitors. There were also tax collectors that made their rounds holding the leashes of trained war dogs. Trade Tagarath was well situated on a major trade route and had the typical services for merchants and caravans passing through. Agents of the Zhentarim or other tyrannical merchant organizations were unwelcome in Tagarath and were surreptitiously killed by the crownar's agents when identified. Defenses The only official entity defending Tagarath was the Riders. The town benefited from being part of either Valashar or Morninggold, and perhaps the baronies of Carrelath and Impresk that had patrols and garrisons in the region. Appendix Notes References Category:Settlements Category:Villages Category:Locations on the Tethir Road Category:Locations on the Shining Stream Category:Locations in Morninggold Category:Locations in Valashar Category:Locations in the Golden Marches Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril